Meetings and Invasions
Title: Meetings and Invasions Players: Diana, Kita, Quentin, and Juliet Parrish Location:' Visitor Mother Ship: Los Angeles and L.A.: Science Frontiers - Juliet Parrish's Lab Synopsis: Visitor's Meeting, than they go and talk to Julie LOG BEGINS From the Overhead Announcement Speaker comes the female voice of Diana. "All Command Staff Level Officers report to my quarters for Command Meeting. Except Lydia. Lydia, Dear, you have command for the moment. Report to the Bridge." Diana is sitting at a table in her quarters, awaiting the Rest of her Command Team, except Lydia, and Jake. Jake is on a tour of the Motherships, making sure they are up to date on orders, and are meeting goals of Human Encapslement and Water thievery. Quentin strides in briskly and snaps to attention upon arrival. He might be a scientist in heart and mind, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he is without a certain sense of military decorum in his actions. Kita scurries in quickly, standing right to attention as she arrives. Diana motions her hand to the empty seats, "Sit." is her only comment. She is reading a report at current. Quentin sits down in one of the seats offered. He steeples his fingers thoughtfully and waits for the meeting to begin. Kita nods, scrambling up onto a seat, and 'sitting' as much as she can and still see everyone else. Diana asks thoughtfully, still reading, "Quentin... What is the latest on a possible Anti-Toxin for the Red Dust? By now, you have to have been able to locate enough of the Bacteria in the bodies of our dead, or from the air traps we have been using up north... to at least let me know if there is a chance of an Anti-Toxin. I know the Resistance made one, so, we *should* be able to duplicate it..." Quentin adjusts his wholly unnecessary glasses at that and takes a breath, knowing anything other than complete success is as good as failure. "Simulation data is showing promise, however the lack of viable test subjects is making practical testing of a serum somewhat... tricky." Kita hmms a little at that, considering it. "Have all of the ships conducted heavy security sweeps lately? I'm sure ours has, but maybe if we could find a few turncoats on some of the others, we'd have more for you, without having to risk useful personnel on something that in all odds only can be tested and fail once." Diana shakes her head, "Captain Jake is currently conducting a Fact Finding Mission on the other Motherships... But the Fifth Column seems to have gone into Hiding. NO Reports of Activity in Months." She puts the report down, "And if you need test subjects to test serum on... just pick a few Low ranking Shock Troopers, I'm sure Kita has people on her... As the humans say, Shit list." Quentin snorts lightly at that. "It would figure that primates would be so fascinated by fecal matter as to have so many interesting terms about it in their vocabulary." He glances over at Kita briefly, "And I'm sure Kita has no shortage of likely candidates that she can send my way." Kita smiles very sweetly. "Oh, I'm sure I can give you a nice flow of people to test it on. Certainly enough." Diana nods, "Good. Now that we have settled that..." She motions to a report she has been reading, "The Rainmaker, while destroyed, proved an interesting thing. The Ecology of this planet is extremely malleable. It might be time to activate the second phase of that project..." She pauses, "Operation Sunfire should raise the heat all over the planet. Cloud cover daily, but without rain. The Greenhouse effect will trap the heat from their sun in the atmosphere, and thus, in a year, the Red Dust would not be a problem, as long as we are able to defend the Sunfire base from attacks, at least through winter." Quentin rubs his chin at that, "Which again begs the question of security. A few of these Resistance monkeys with the right intelligence in the wrong place at the wrong time, pardon my candor, could make the Project as colossal a failure as the Rainmaker was." Kita frowns a little at that, shifting slightly in her seat. A lone arched eyebrow greets Quentin's candor, "It was that bitch, O'Leary that shot it down... Or her and others helping her." Seems Diana is focusing her attention on O'Leary, cause she has, more than anyone else, in the past few days, made her the maddest. Diana sighs, "Security is an issue Lt. Kita will have to address. She will assign a Security detail to stay with the Sunfire..." Quentin raises his eyebrows at Kita in mild interest. "Indeed. So either we can rest assured that this plan will bear fruit, or I'll have a long, long line of 'volunteers' for the anti-toxin experiment." He pauses to give that thought due consideration. "I suppose I have little to lose given either outcome." Kita nods a little bit. "Essentially. If the detail fails, all the remaining survivors are yours, after the torture is done." Diana nods slightly at Quentin, "Except for your life, if you can not supply me with either an Anti-Toxin, or a *very* good reason for your failure." She looks at Kita, and says softly, "If they fail, we'll find out how lucky you are too." Quentin simply adjusts those superfluous spectacles of his again. "So noted," he answers professionally. Kita nods at the statement as well, carefully keeping her face completely impassive at the comment. Diana leans back, and steeples her fingers under her chin, "All right. Reports from the front are showing many victories... which is good, but many failures as well. Lately, we haven't had anything, except the Destruction of the Resistance Headquarters, to pin to our sleeves. I want this to stop. I want the Resistance crushed. I want your ideas..." Quentin straightens up in his chair. "I have a few long-term ideas that could help the war effort, but..." He pauses to ponder briefly, knowing that Diana would want something with more immediate and decisive results. "Have we considered their own strategy against them? Introducing something toxic to them that would spread around their little rat's nest like wildfire, yet stay as local and isolated as possible." A slight stomach rumble at his own mention of rats, likely having forgotten to have lunch again. Diana arches an eyebrow, "If we use a Toxic agent into their ecosystem, we loose the ability to harvest them as food, Quentin." She reaches for a nice white mouse sitting in a bowl near her. Maybe if Quentin checks the bowl next to him, he'll find a mouse too. She eats the mouse, whole of course, and looks thoughtful, "Although, something that would strike them down, but localized might work, if we used it to kill only the Resistance Fighters..." Quentin furrows his brow in thought. "I've been working on various chemicals that could be introduced into controlled food supplies untraceably. While mostly, I've been focusing my attention to serums that would sap the will, and make the humans more docile and susceptible to suggestion, make the population as a whole less prone to rebellion and resistance without leaving the unpleasant aftertaste that most conventional drugs do. With a little tweaking in the vector, the delivery system, and the toxicity-level..." He seems to be thinking aloud now. "Hm... Not impossible..." Diana nods slightly, "Try the Proquil... It is effective at controlling the Humans, but it is not something I think would taste good... Might have to adjust the flavoring..." Kita sits quietly and listens to the discussion, nodding at it all and not making comment, just taking it in and pondering it. Quentin shakes his head slowly. "Perhaps if the vector would be something that -only- the Resistance would be interested in... Perhaps an arms shipment or a piece of technology... That would minimize the chance of civilian contagion..." Diana nods, "Lets move onto other, non-Chemical things... Kita, what has your search resulted in?" Kita sighs. "Very little. I'm looking through everything I can get into and then some, and haven't found a thing. I'm still searching and having others search, might start searching houses outside the city soon, to make certain they're not slipping in somehow." Diana nods, "Don't start soon, Lieutenant, start tomorrow." Kita nods. "Yes, ma'am." Diana leans back in her chair after grabbing another mouse. "Now, the important issue... I trust you have both met, or heard of, Doctor Juliet Parrish?" Quentin nods briefly at that. "I've read the reports, gone over the psychological and physiological profile. An interesting bundle of neuroses, that one." Kita nods a bit. "I've seen her picture and heard of her, didn't look through all the reports however." Diana frowns at Kita slightly, "She is the human you fought O'Leary with... Oh wait, you were already sleeping by that time..." She smirks slightly, "However... Let me say this. Nathan Bates thinks she may be a traitor to his company. Personally, I couldn't care... however, if I can expose her as a Member of the Resistance, I might be able to get her up here to convert fully. Her job would than be to get O'Leary and the Starchild to me... O'Leary would be the perfect host for another Starchild, this one, taught from birth to be on our side..." Quentin smiles faintly at that. "It's a shame I missed out on the experiment the first time around. By all rights, it should be a genetic impossibility and yet the data bears everything out." Kita glances over at that and nods. "Ah, her." She considers a little bit. "You mentioned the Maxwell girl in relation to the O'Leary conversion... if she can sense that someone's been converted... how are we going to get them close enough to do anything to her?" Diana nods slightly, "It does require some Genetic Manipulation, and a Mutation in the Human's Genetic Sequence... However, it occurs naturally in about 1 in every 1000, or 10,000 Humans. I am having all the people in Storage checked out, but for the most part, it seems to only be a recent addition to their genome, and as such, seems much more prevalent in Humans below the age of Sexual Maturity..." She pauses, "In fact, I have a meeting scheduled with Julie.. although she doesn't know it. "Shall you two come along and meet her?" Quentin shrugs casually, since to him a monkey is a monkey is a monkey. Still, it pays to please the boss, so he says, "I wouldn't miss it." Kita stretches out a little. "Could be interesting..." Diana stands up, "Go get a Skyfighter ready, Lieutenant." Kita salutes. "Yes, ma'am." Kita hops off her chair, and goes out. Diana motions to Quentin, "Lets go." Off to the Hangar... Kita powers the ship up, strapping herself in standing upright, on the pilot's seat, to reach the controls. "Standing by for launch order, ma'am." Diana sits down, and says simply, "Go." Kita pulls the ship out of the bay, and searches the skyline. "Landing location?" Quentin barely has time to sit down as Diana gives the order and Kita launches the ship. As he's thrown back into his seat he lets out a sharp, fast exhale of air, but otherwise doesn't make a remark. Diana says softly, "The Science Park. That will put us down close to Science Frontiers." Kita nods. "Yes, ma'am." She vectors the ship for the park then, watching the area quietly. To Science Frontiers! Diana leads her minions, a Captain and a Lieutenant, a SHORT Lt, into Julie's Office, "Oh Julie dear?" She calls out sweetly. Juliet Parrish looks up from her desk, but doesn't rise as she sees who it is. Her gaze barely flicks over to the Lieutenant and Captain before returning to Diana. "This is a surprise," she returns, head tilting to the side. "Yes Diana?" Quentin looks around the lab with a look of vague disinterest. Diana does look over the office with interest, because, you never know when Julie will come up with something interesting. "I was curious dear..." She moves and sits down on the corner of Julie's desk. Sure hope that wasn't an important sheet of paper... cause now, it has Diana's ass on it, and you know, they say once Diana's ass is there, it never gets out... "Why can't you get me the requisition for SF-481 I requested..." Of course, 481 is the Anti-Toxin, so of course, Julie's not about to give it to Diana, but just the knowledge that Diana knows the product number, should scare Julie. Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow at the question, rather unexpected though it is, before she shakes her head. "Diana, you know perfectly well I can't get anything for anyone without Nathan signing off on it. So why not cut out the middle man, and ask him directly?" she suggests sweetly. Diana smiles, and in her 'sweet' voice, says, "Nathan of course, is wasting time, by telling me to come to you with requests for stuff. Like that batch of Lab Rats you sent up last week. They were extremely delicious...." She in fact, is holding a mousey in her hand, one she brought from the Skyfighter, for just this purpose, "Of course they were..." She pops it into her mouth, and swallows it whole. Yup, look at that bulge in her throat as it goes down. Is that a Mouse in your pocket, or are you happy to see me? Juliet Parrish manages to keep a smile in place and try not to look completely disgusted as the bulge goes down the Lizard's throat. "Well, rats would suit you. And your diet." she clarifies. Diana shrugs slightly, letting Julie score that one point. "I hear you have been having problems with the locals, dear? That is such a shame. I sure hope it wasn't my news interview that caused it?" Of course it was, that was Diana's intent from the beginning. Make Julie run for the Resistance for help. Kita makes a show of looking around the office, holding in a laugh at the eating taunt, and watching along then. Quentin raises both eyebrows as the monkey shrieks its attempt at a veiled insult. Still, he remains quiet and lets his commander do the talking, for now at least. "Well, I'm sure your little announcement didn't help, but I can't say it surprised me, either," Juliet assures Diana, an arm hooking over the chair so she can turn and eye the Bitch Queen speculatively. Diana nods slightly, "Oh, how rude of me..." She turns to Quentin, "This is Captain Quentin, and Lt. Kita...." She smiles, "Maybe you should talk to Quentin... He has some wonderful ideas on how to rid Nathan of the Resistance." She smiles, and folds her hands together, on one knee. She smiles sweetly at Julie, and just watches her. Her eyes, do not share the smile, they are cool, and dispassionate, as they study the Human, and of course, any files she can actually see on the desk. Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, turning to eye the two 'juniors'. "I've met the Lieutenant before. Saved her life, as I recall." She smiles, before shifting her attention to Quentin. "Rid him of the Resistance? I'm sure I'd be interested to hear, but don't you think it would be more useful to tell him directly?" Diana shrugs, "Why, Dear? You are Nathan's favorite Researcher, and the one he wants to share his bed with. I'm sure if The Captain asked you for help with something, that you would easily be able to persuade Nathan to give us all the help we could possibly want." Quentin sighs and shrugs at the suggestion. "And, after all," he smiles pleasantly, "is it not best to leave science to the scientists and bureaucracy to the bureaucrats?" Juliet Parrish lifts her hand, waving it at Quentin. "Well, get on with telling me so I may be able to get on with being a scientist." Diana just listens quietly for awhile. She takes this opportunity to see if anything stands about Julie's office/Lab. Maybe some interesting projects, or some such. Kita stands around mostly looking at waistlines, ankles, and the desk once in a while. Juliet Parrish waits for Quentin's explanation, glad all of the truly important, secret papers are locked away right now. Quentin nods to Diana and then looks at Julie. "I was considering the idea of employing a localized toxic agent. Something that could be used with minimal pain to the victims while at the same time keeping the civilian population safe..." Diana smiles, like she thought the idea up herself... Of course, if it works, she gets to claim credit for it. Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, nodding slowly> "I suppose...if you knew where to find them all, it would work. But given that I imagine they won't all conveniently end up in one place for you..." Quentin smiles at that, "True, but if the vector was something that they would all come in contact with... Say, perhaps, a common food source...?" "Do you think they all live together?" Julie wonders, her head tilting to the side before she sighs. "I think you need to write up a proposal, something solid for me to look at...not 'perhaps' and 'what ifs'. I can't work with those to convince Nathan." She stands, looking at Diana. "Was that all?" Diana shrugs, "Just that I think you should have taken Nathan up on his offer." She doesn't say which one. Juliet Parrish frowns softly, genuinely confused. "Which offer?" Diana chuckles, "Oh, never mind... Just idle speculation dear." She smiles at Julie, than notes to Quentin, "Without couching it in terms of Maybe, and Possibly, make sure the good doctor understands the idea..." She stands up, "I have to meet with Nathan... before I take Doctor Parrish to her cot for some extra-terrestrial enjoyment." She stands up, and moves to the door, "It is so hard to find good love these days." Diana is goading Julie, of course. Quentin tries not to look visibly upset at the request for a written proposal. While he's inflicted the same upon many an ambitious scientist, hearing the words himself makes him somewhat... irritable. Juliet Parrish merely smiles coolly at Diana's snotty comments. "Good night, Diana...and, I didn't get to mention it before, but I was sorry to hear about what happened the other night. If you ever need a hand with emergency treatment, you can always call." Whether she'll answer or not is a separate matter. Diana rolls her eyes, "Well, your friend did get lucky... And Julie dear, do not goad me, or you will see what Alien fun really is. We Sirians are very good with certain body parts." She flicks her tongue in warning, and steps out the door. Log Ends Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG